Prioridades
by Andy Elric
Summary: Es difícil hacer caso a lo que dicta el corazón cuando se tiene el peso del mundo sobre tus espaladas, pero también es difícil ignorarlo. Tal vez solo hace falta una oportunidad para poder determinar que es realmente importante.
1. Primer Paso

_Ok, esto parecerá raro para todos ustedes, pero en fin. Primero, lo que corresponde: Esto es un obsequio para Suki 90. Su, muchas felicidades, que tengas un excelente día, que la pases de lo mejor y esto es solo una pequeña forma de agradecerte tu amistad, gracias por las pláticas y por dejarnos escuchar tu hermosa voz :3 y por soportarme y por todo. De verdad espero que sea de tu agrado. _

_También esto va para la chicas del grupo: Saint Seiya - Unión fanfickera, que me han dejado entrar al grupo y... lo siento si no es muy bueno este fic n_n' pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro. _

*****PRIORIDADES*****

**Capítulo I. Primer Paso**

Despertó desorientado por completo sin tener recuerdos coherentes de lo que hubo ocurrido con él. Sonaba extraño, pero la verdad es que se encontraba confundido por la sola sorpresa de hallarse vivo.

Apenas si tenía una vaga noción de todo lo ocurrido en las doce casas, sobre todo el enfrentamiento final en el templo de Atena. Volvían a él fragmentos de memorias: en como empleó todas sus fuerzas para regresar a la vida a su diosa sin estar seguro de que ese esfuerzo hubiese sido suficiente.

Y si todo había sido en vano, si había fracasado, entonces, ¿cómo era que seguía con vida? No solo eso, sino que todos sus sentidos de los que había sido despojado a manos de Saga, habían vuelto.

Ella.

Debía ser la causa de tanto milagro, Atena estaba viva y había sido ella quien lo salvó de morir a manos de su enemigo, restaurando por completo su vida y porque no decirlo, su alma, porque estaba seguro de que, si ella hubiera dejado de existir en este mundo, no habría forma de que se repusiera a su ausencia.

Y no porque se tratara de su deber como caballero, era su parte más humana quien hubiera añorado ver sus ojos de azul infinito, sabiendo que nunca hubiese descansado sino pudiera llamarla por su nombre de nuevo.

- Saori.

Sonaba tan bello, más en ese momento que lo escuchó de su propia voz dándose cuenta de que, al decirlo, evocaba a la mujer que lo portaba. No la pensaba como un deber o un trabajo que tenía para con ella. No, pensaba en la niña malcriada que alguna vez supo torturarlo, pensaba en la bella joven que era ahora y en los sentimientos que había causado desde que la viera transformarse, pasando de ser una aristócrata altanera a la compasiva mujer que lo salvó.

Y pensar en todo eso lo llenaba de dicha... Casi por completo. Solo había una duda que empañaba tantos nobles sentimientos.

¿Era correcto que sintiera así por ella?

Recordaba haber sentido casi desprecio por Saori cuando niños sin encontrarlo difícil, pero ahora que se inclinaba por algo más... Profundo y bueno, se halló un poco incómodo por ello. Tal vez, porque en verdad era incorrecto pensarla de esa manera, de la forma en que la encontraba maravillosa, pero no intocable, porque casi podía jurar que ella...

- ¡Ey Seiya! - Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la intromisión de Kiki. El pequeño pelirrojo entró corriendo y se acercó sonriente hasta la cama donde él descansaba - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

- Pues yo...

- ¿Me ves? ¿Si me oyes?

- Kiki - igual que su impaciente discípulo, Mu ingresó en la habitación para verificar el estado del caballero de pegaso - Es obvio que recuperó sus sentidos, solo dale un momento para contestar.

- ¿Es cierto Seiya? - volvió a preguntar un tanto ansioso.

- Si, estoy bien... Solo un poco confundido.

- Es cierto, estuviste inconsciente desde mucho antes que Atena te...

- ¿Esta bien, ella está bien? - Trató de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, aunque por el sobresalto en el rostro de Kiki era obvio que no lo consiguió. Mu solo asintió con una sonrisa.

- Si, gracias al esfuerzo de ustedes, caballeros de Bronce.

Después de una breve explicación de lo ocurrido, además de enterarse de que había pasado con Saga, Seiya finalmente se dio cuenta de que seguía dentro del santuario, donde llevaba ya tres días dormido, recuperándose de los estragos del enfrentamiento.

- ¿Y dónde están los demás?

- Pues Ikki desapareció de repente, Shyriu regresó a los cinco picos y sinceramente no sé donde están Shun ni Hyoga, solo sé que se tomaron algunos días de descanso. Ya regresarán.

- Días de descanso... - Que gracioso sonaba el término, como si hubieran estado trabajando cuando en realidad el futuro de la tierra pendía de sus jóvenes manos.

- Pues no hacían mas que esperar, me tomará un buen tiempo reparar las armaduras ahora. - Explicó Mu que de alguna forma entendió lo que estaba pensando el joven. - Además, tienen el derecho a disfrutar de la paz que ustedes mismos ayudaron a obtener.

- Bueno, si lo dices así...

- ¿Tiene más sentido? - Seiya asintió, sintiéndose un poco raro por justificar el tiempo _libre_ con el que contaba ahora, lejos de batallas, lejos de peligros. Tal vez es porque también, de cierta forma significaba _lejos de ella _al no tener que desempeñar sus deberes como caballero - Deben de darse un poco de crédito - continuó Mu - fue una victoria muy grande la que obtuvieron y eso que son solo unos niños.

- No soy un niño, ¡él es un niño! – contraatacó Seiya, señalando a Kiki

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un niño?

Mu sonrió, aunque el chico no se diera cuenta de lo simple que actuaba a veces, había en él un espíritu libre.

- Bueno, adolescente. – corrigió - Claro, se te puede llegar a olvidar ese pequeño detalle, pero lo eres. Así que te recomiendo que uses este tiempo para recordarlo, porque por ahora, no es necesario que seas el caballero de pegaso. Puedes ser solo… Seiya.

_Solo un adolescente. _

_Solo Seiya. _

Sonaba de verdad tentador, sobre todo gracias a una idea que se había formado con rapidez en su mente. Si es que él podía dejar de ser caballero momentáneamente, ¿también podría Atena? ¿También podría ella ser solo Saori? Aunque fuera por un día o con unas cuantas horas le bastaba para entonces poder descubrir si lo que sentía hacia ella era solo la veneración que le tenía como deidad o si es que... Ese sentimiento, esa calidez en su corazón podría atribuírsela a otra cosa, con otro nombre.

Pero no lo iba a averiguar quedándose en cama, quebrándose la cabeza pensando todo el día. Sabía con exactitud como salir de su duda y estaba dispuesto a correr los riesgos necesarios, solo había una cosa más que necesitaba saber.

- Kiki, - el niño reaccionó ante la mención de su nombre sin mucho interés, apenas si tornando sus ojos en dirección a Seiya. - ¿Sabes donde está Saori ahora?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los aposentos dentro del Santuario. Ese era el lugar que le correspondía habitar desde que nació, era el lugar en el que debía permanecer ahora, sin embargo, no se acostumbraba el estar allí y tampoco se sentía segura o protegida.

Seguro eran solo las secuelas de la recién batalla y solo con el tiempo podría estar a gusto allí, más no ahora.

Los caballeros de bronce se habían marchado, tal vez ella debiera de hacer lo mismo y regresar al lugar que ella conocía como hogar. Era mejor si le pedía a Tatsumi que prepara todo para su partida y...

- ¡Saori! - Las grandes puertas de piedra se abrieron de golpe revelando al intruso que sonrió al verle - ¡Oh es verdad que estás aquí! Cuanto me alegro.

- Seiya, - Sonrió, producto de la dicha pura que emanaba de ella al verlo. Después de que lo tuvo tan débil entre sus brazos… Lo que importaba era que estaba bien y no lo que ella sintiera, se obligó a conservar la compostura – ¿Qué haces levantado? ¿No debieras estar descansando?

- No, ya estoy bien, no es necesario que… - Ella se acercó de pronto examinándolo con detenimiento, poniéndolo un tanto nervioso.

- Insisto en que debieras descansar

– Te digo que estoy bien.

- Oh, pues me alegro, supongo que podrás marcharte por unos días ahora, al igual que el resto de los chicos.

- De hecho… de eso es que he venido a hablarte.

Había salido tan decidido a hacerle saber a Saori su petición, ahora que estaba a punto de realizarla, se encontró a si mismo dudando y estuvo tentado a olvidarse de toda la idea, solo que Saori seguía de pie frente a él, mirándolo atentamente, expectante a lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo un tanto impaciente – ¿De qué se trata?

- Yo quería… intentar algo...

- ¿Intentar?

- Bueno, es más bien, que… - Pasó saliva aprovechando los escasos segundos en que lo hacía para acomodar sus ideas, porque tenían tanta coherencia en su cabeza y al intentar convertirlas en palabras… no tanto, sobre todo con ella mirándole con tanta atención – Mu dijo que debiera considerar disfrutar de este momento de paz y creo que… tu también debieras… ¡Creo que es algo que podríamos hacer juntos!

- ¿Qué cosa? – No entendía del todo la sugerencia de Seiya, aunque de todas formas se formó un ligero sonrojo en su perfilada nariz – ¿Qué cosa estás tratando de insinuar?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Creo que no me he explicado bien… - De nuevo, buscó en su mente la forma más adecuada de darse a entender – Es solo que… hemos pasado por tantas situaciones tan difíciles que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de las cosas que estamos intentando resguardar. Es por eso que creo deberíamos de hacerlo ahora, solo disfrutar de la vida. ¿No lo crees?

- Entonces… quieres que… ¿nosotros?

- Quisiera invitarte a salir conmigo. – Miró hacia otra parte intentando no verse tan nervioso como se sentía en esos momentos. - ¿Sabes? He estado tanto tiempo en Atenas, desde que fui enviado para ganar la armadura y en todos estos años… no conozco la ciudad, solo me dediqué a entrenar sin distracciones. Tal vez es hora de que eso cambie y tu podrías acompañarme… si quieres.

Guardó total silencio, aun cuando Seiya había terminado su explicación y sabía que tenía que responderle algo, pero no encontraba nada que decir.

En realidad, no había nada que le impidiera aceptar la invitación del joven ¿O si?

Ahora que el orden en el santuario se había restaurado y que ella podía asumir por completo su posición como regidora de él y de todos los caballeros… todos, incluyéndolo a él. Tal vez si fuera un poco absurdo que aceptara esa ¿cita? Porque estaba muy segura que de eso se trataba.

- No creo que eso sea… apropiado. – finalmente dijo con un tono firme, pero que dejaba entrever cierta decepción. – Tu puedes salir por supuesto…

- Pero tu no puedes acompañarme – Ella solo negó con la cabeza y aunque había obtenido una verdadera y rotunda negativa, no se veía triste ni decepcionado – Está bien. Solo puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué? – Era claro que la pregunta descolocó a la joven de cabellos violetas, quien se veía un poco más sonrojada y en extremo nerviosa.

- Bueno, es solo que no creo que sea… correcto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo contra los paseos?

- No seas ridículo

- O es que no te gusta la ciudad ¿ya la has visitado?

- ¡No es eso!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Solo que no se puede!

Porque siendo la reencarnación de una diosa, las posibilidades de hacer cosas _normales_ se reducían a nada.

Debió decirle eso, pero no se atrevió. Dado el rostro ligeramente decepcionado de Seiya, supo que no era necesario. El mensaje se entendía perfecto.

- Dime una cosa, si pudieras hacer a un lado todo lo demás … ¿Crees qué aceptarías?

Y esa era la verdadera pregunta. Si ella fuera solo una chica normal a quien le hicieran esa sola propuesta... tal vez la respuesta sería diferente ¿O sería la misma? Eso es lo que más estaba temiendo Seiya en esos momentos.

- Si.

Fue dicho de forma débil, casi imperceptible y solo esa simple silaba que enseguida colocó una leve sonrisa en el rostro del joven.

- ¿Perdón? Creo que no te escuché.

- Dije que si aceptaría.

- Entonces... porque no hacemos de cuenta que, solo por hoy yo soy solo Seiya y te pido a ti... _solo Saori, _- hizo un gesto travieso y de forma cómica para darle énfasis a sus palabras - que salgas conmigo.

- Eso es ridículo.

- Tal vez lo sea, pero no pasaría nada malo si lo intentamos.

Si, era descabellado, en extremo absurdo, pero era verdad... no encontraba motivo para seguir rechazando la oferta, sobre todo porque que la compañía de Seiya era algo que en verdad podría disfrutar.

- Supongo que no haría ningún daño, si salimos hoy por la noche... - Contestó finalmente de forma tímida y nerviosa.

* * *

_Bueno, inicialmente iba a ser un one shot que después lo pensé como un two shot y finalmente serán tres pequeños capítulos. Como realmente me cuesta trabajo salirme del fandom del que siempre escribo, este será un regalo compartido jaja Así que el final será en el cumple de Sumi :P _

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Primeros Detalles

_Ufff no, no, no. Yo sé que prácticamente es 23 y me apena bastante haberme tardado tanto para dejar este regalo que es para Sumi en esta ocasión. ¡Sumi! ¡perdón! pero el trabajo ahora si me ganó. Como sea creo que no es tarde para desearte lo mejor en este nuevo año, que tengas mucha dicha, mucha paz y equilibrio y sobre todo inspiración. Que disfrutes cada día de un año mas de vida, te lo deseo con todo corazón n_n Esto es para ti. _

**Capítulo II. Primeros Detalles**

¿Los Dioses tienen ataques de pánico? No estaba segura de que así fuera, pero en su caso ser la Diosa Athena no le evitó sentir que una crisis se le avecinaba y estaba costándole tomar una decisión. ¿Por qué le ocurría algo como eso? ¿Por qué era tan difícil y por qué no se decidía... En que ropa debía usar para la noche que se acercaba presurosa?

Nunca se había preocupado por algo tan banal, su apariencia no era un tema que le inquietara. ¿Por qué ahora le costaba tanto siquiera mirar las prendas a su disposición que estaban extendidas sobre su cama?

Cierto, no era lo que se iba a poner lo que provocaba tensión en ella, sino el para qué: Una cita... Con Seiya.

Sonaba tan raro, tan inverosímil y mirando las manecillas del reloj solo lo convertía en algo real y cercano, muy cercano. No estaba lista, no estaba preparada... No tenía nada que ponerse, pensó finalmente derrotada, dejándose caer de bruces sobre las prendas en la cama.

Una afirmación un poco tonta, además de falsa. Poseía un extenso guardarropa, pero todo le parecía inadecuado para una cita. Todo parecía tan... formal y serio. Ni que decir de sus vestidos, estaba segura de que si saliera a las calles de la ciudad con alguno de ellos llamaría la atención de inmediato, cosa que deseaba evitar a toda costa. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué debía usar?

Incluso antes de ser una deidad, ella era una heredera. Fue educada de esa manera, para ser correcta en todo momento y no perder nunca la compostura, nadie le enseñó como ser... Una chica normal y ahora que debía serlo aunque fuera por unas horas, es que el pánico la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Podría seguir pensando en lo desafortunado de su dilema sino es que los minutos transcurrían sin compasión. Debía hacer algo... alguna solución debía tener a la mano o... alguien podía ayudarla.

No estaba muy convencida de involucrar a terceros en la ocurrencia de Seiya, pero su actual necesidad la obligó a hacerlo.

- ¿Me llamó señorita? - Tatsumi habló con su acostumbrada formalidad al momento que entraba diligentemente a la habitación de Saori.

- Si, necesito que... - desvió la vista de su fiel mayordomo para que no notara la vergüenza que la recorría por la petición que estaba a punto de hacerle - que consigas algo de ropa para mi y que sea para esta tarde.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que escuchaste. Yo... Deseo salir de paseo y creo que no hay nada entre mis pertenencias que me sea útil.

- ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? ¿Necesita que le organice una escolta? – Preguntó preocupado.

- No, no. Solo necesito lo que te estoy pidiendo.

- Está bien, como usted lo ordene. - Tatsumi miró el desorden que había en los aposentos de la heredera Kido, pareciéndole de por más extraño, ella no solía ser tan desorganizada. Además, todo ese asunto de la _salida_ también le pareció fuera de lugar. Desde que ocupara el santuario de la Diosa, Athena no había mostrado mucho interés en conocer los alrededores y evitaba dejar el sagrado lugar tanto como le fuera posible. ¿Entonces por qué el repentino cambio?

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve! – Saori ordenó con impaciencia al ver que Tatsumi solo se había quedado haciendo reverencia cuando a ella de verdad le urgía su petición.

- Si señorita, con permiso - dijo con calma al salir del mundo de sus pensamientos y de la habitación, dejando a Saori sola de nuevo.

A la joven deidad no le quedó más que suspirar con total sosiego, ya por lo menos podría despreocuparse de ese asunto por el momento, pero todavía no estaba todo resuelto, distaba mucho de estar lista para su cita.

Decidió que lo mejor era tomar un relajante baño mientras esperaba por su encargo y así avanzarle a la difícil tarea de arreglarse para esa tarde. Después de una hora, salió del cuarto de baño envuelta solo con una toalla, secando con otra su larga cabellera, sintiéndose más fresca y un poco más tranquila, sobre todo porque de reojo distinguió sobre el tocador unas cuantas bolsas de papel rojas y rosas de diferentes tamaños. Sabía que podía contar con que Tatsumi cumpliera con su pedido e incluso más rápido de lo que ella tenía previsto. Sintió cierta emoción, producto de la curiosidad que le provocaba el saber que es lo que habría en el interior de esas bolsas.

En seguida abrió la primera y mas grande de todas. De verdad no le sorprendió del todo que se tratara de un vestido, ella solía usarlos mucho, tal vez por esa razón es que Tatsumi lo creyó adecuado para ella. Ese en particular resultaba notoriamente más corto de los que acostumbraba a usar sin llegar a ser escandaloso, si acaso le llegaría un poco abajo de la rodilla, un tanto amplio del ruedo, de un tono amarillo claro.

Lo puso sobre su cuerpo, mirándose en el espejo, imaginando como se le vería puesto. Era un _no _definitivo. Es más, cualquier vestido lo sería. No porque tuviera algo de malo ese tipo de prenda, sino porque ella los usaba todo el tiempo. Así no asombraría a Seiya, ni la vería de una forma diferente.

Se sorprendió de ese ultimo pensamiento suyo. Quería... ¿Impresionar a Seiya?

No, no... No podía ser eso. Era más bien que ella le prometió que, por una noche intentaría ser como cualquier otra chica. Si, solo estaba intentando ser fiel a su palabra. No es que quisiera deslumbrarlo ni nada por el estilo, para nada esperaba recibir algún cumplido de voz del caballero.

Dejó el vestido con hastío a lado suyo, buscando entre las bolsas algo más que usar. Entre las recientes compras encontró una blusa suelta de un rojo brillante que a pesar del llamativo tono mantenía cierta sobriedad y eso le agradó. Tal vez si la combinaba adecuadamente podría ser lo que estaba buscando, tal vez si le hallaba un equilibrio para que se viera menos… adulto. ¿Qué era eso que se usaba comúnmente las personas de su edad? ¡Jeans! Si, era eso lo que necesitaba para su suerte, Tatsumi parecía leerle la mente ya que encontró lo que estaba buscando en otra de las bolsas.

Después solo fue cuestión de agregar un saco y tacones negros para sentir que al fin estaba a la medida de la ocasión.

Se veía linda en definitiva, sin caer en la exageración. Era un conjunto que le quedaba perfecto y que oscilaba entre su porte y elegancia con lo casual y coquetería que cualquier joven de su edad podía aspirar a tener.

Un rápido vistazo al espejo le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba: Se veía bella y un tanto emocionada de nuevo pensando en lo mucho que se iba a sorprender Seiya cuando la viera… no es que quisiera que así fuera, volvió a repetirse internamente.

Un poco de fragancia a vainilla fue todo lo que necesitó antes de salir de sus aposentos rumbo al punto donde se vería con Seiya. Por más que trató de no inquietarse por el próximo encuentro con el caballero de bronce, una curveada sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras caminaba presurosa hasta donde iniciaban las doce casas, lugar que habían acordado en verse.

Por mucho que quisieran tratar aquello como una cita normal, la verdad es que no lo podía ser en su totalidad. No podía pasar por ella hasta su umbral sin que eso trajera un sin fin de preguntas, cuestionamientos y miradas sobre ellos.

Llegó hasta la casa de Aries, buscando con la mirada al chico que le brindaría compañía por esa tarde sin encontrarlo de inmediato. Se desanimó un poco. Ella preparándose con tanto detalle, mientras que Seiya ni siquiera se había molestado en llegar a la hora acordada. De seguro ni le importaba tanto ¡Y había sido su idea! Pero no era más que un desconsiderado, insensato, quien además la había arrastrado a considerar esa locura, por eso estaba parada allí, esperándolo mientras que él…

El chistoso sonido de una bocina la distrajo de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole girar su cabeza para saber de que se trataba.

Se encontró con una visión realmente agradable: Se trataba de una motocicleta un tanto vieja, pero no era el medio de transporte lo que llamaba más su atención sino el conductor. Era Seiya, quien vestía una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, la llevaba abierta dejando ver una ajustada camiseta roja debajo, simples jeans y tenis blancos que completaban su atuendo sentándole perfecto al apuesto joven. Su encantadora sonrisa solo lo hacía mas atractivo, aunque no fuera admitírselo, ni siquiera a si misma.

Seiya estacionó la motocicleta muy cerca de Saori y se inclinó sobre el manubrio ampliando más su sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? - Dijo con un tono alegre. Parecía estar muy orgulloso del vehículo que ahora manejaba.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste...? - Señaló la motocicleta, examinándola más a detalle. Estaba bastante desgastada , las piezas que debían ser de un plateado resplandeciente se veían opacas - ¿_Eso_? - completó la frase tratando de sonar lo menos ofensiva posible.

- Algunas personas me debían unos cuantos favores, gracias a ello, ahora tenemos como viajar cómodamente hasta la ciudad.

- ¿Eso te parece cómodo... o seguro?

- Lo es, además que soy muy buen conductor, ¡Ya lo verás! – volvió a echar el cuerpo para atrás, encendiendo de nueva cuenta la motocicleta que hizo el característico sonido del motor - ¡Bueno! Es hora de marcharnos.

- ¿De verdad pretendes que yo me suba a esa cosa?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Es... no es...

- Saori...

- Pero...

- ¡Nos vamos a retrasar!

- ¡Esta bien!

No estaba nada convencida y menos cuando reparó en lo cerca que iba a estar del joven. Por mucho que protestara al final de cuentas no tendría mas remedio que subirse a la moto. Menos mal que había optado por usar jeans por primera vez en su vida, de otra manera el viaje hubiera resultado todavía mas incomodo.

Seiya solo la miraba con impaciencia mientras que la bella joven intentaba descifrar como es que debía montar esa… cosa. Con mucha lentitud que manifestaba su miedo, se acercó al caballero y lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros para usarlo de apoyo mientras se mantenía en un solo pie, pasando el otro sobre la motocicleta. De inmediato Saori sintió como un leve calor le recorría las mejillas. Estaba muy cerca de Seiya, mucho más de lo que había anticipado.

- Pon tus manos alrededor de mi. - Ladeó el rostro para que la joven detrás de él la escuchara.

- ¿Co... Cómo?

- Tienes que sujetarte con fuerza sino quieres caerte - Bromeó, recibiendo solo un suspiro de resignación como respuesta. Sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que estaba disfrutando cada segundo de la situación, placer que se acrecentó cuando sintió la calidez de los brazos de Saori envolviendo su torso, apretándolo ligeramente.

- Creo que estamos listos – Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Menos mal que ella no le veía el rostro o hubiera notado como se había enrojecido por el mar de sensaciones que lo invadían al tenerla tan cerca.

Giró un poco el manubrio creando un nuevo rugido del motor y sin previo avisó aceleró con brusquedad lo que generó un pequeño brinco cuando las ruedas pasaron con rapidez sobre el piso disparejo. La inestabilidad que se llegó a percibir en el asiento, asustó a Saori.

- ¿Estás seguro de saber como manejar?

- ¿Quieres confiar aunque sea un poco en mí? Yo sé lo que hago.

- Pues no quisiera criticarte, pero... - Antes que siguiera con su queja, Seiya aceleró de nueva cuenta, dando un nuevo tirón a la chica que por mero instinto se sujetó con mayor fuerza al cuerpo del joven.

- ¡Seiya! - exclamó temerosa.

- ¿Qué? - Volvió a realizar la misma acción, creando un nuevo apretón en su pecho, cortesía de Saori - Solo disfruta el viaje, ¿quieres? Deja de preocuparte tanto.

- Pero es que... – Una vez más, se vio obligada a aferrarse a Seiya, pues se empeñaba en generar esos brincos - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Saori solo escuchó una risa, el caballero de pegaso claramente se esta divirtiendo a sus expensas, pero no es que deseara hacerla enojar, sino todo lo contrario. Él estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada instante de esa oportunidad que ella le había brindado y que sin duda resultaba única y no solo eso, tenía una fuerte determinación de hacer esa noche memorable para Saori también.

Después de un rato manejó a una velocidad prudente sintiendo al instante como ella se relajaba.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó

- Eso creo.

- Por cierto, - echó el cuerpo un poco para atrás, esperando que ella escuchara perfecto lo que estaba a punto de decir - Te ves hermosa esta noche.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, Seiya pensó que sus palabras habían sido arrebatadas por el viento o tal vez solo era que a ella le daba igual su opinión.

Sintió calidez nuevamente pero ahora en su espalda, el aire en sus pulmones se entibiaba cada vez mas y un leve cosquilleo acariciaban tan sutilmente por encima de su camisa, gracias a los cabellos de Saori. Se había recargado por completo en él.

- Gracias - finalmente escuchó de voz de la muchacha, que hablaba más para ella que para ser escuchada - tu también luces bien.

No era el mejor cumplido y el adjetivo no resultaba tan favorecedor, pero eso fue todo lo que necesitó Seiya para ser inmensamente dichoso y sonreír.

De allí en más el camino fue silencioso, ambos jóvenes solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, sintiendo por primera vez lo que era simplemente vivir.

* * *

_Y si, yo sé que es cortito, pero de verdad estoy tratando que quede lo mejor posible y es por ese motivo q me vi en la necesidad de pasar la cita para el cap que sigue. No se que le pasa a esta idea q de ser un one shot va a terminar teniendo cuatro capítulos n_n' jeje. _

_Por ultimo solo quiero agradecer a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer, dejar review y agregar a favoritos. De verdad que soy feliz porque me acepten y acepten esta pequeña y ligera historia, es por eso que hago mi mejor esfuerzo. n_n para agradecerles su amabilidad. _


End file.
